


За тёрн и вытертые кольца (For thorn and wiped rings)

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Wives, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Три маленьких мести ― одно большое облегчение. А последнее они снова разделят на двоих.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Kudos: 3





	За тёрн и вытертые кольца (For thorn and wiped rings)

― Должно помочь, ― уверяет её Алана, предусмотрительно не выходя из своей ванной, ― По крайней мере, ты уже отвозила меня и с пресс-конференции о нашей помолвке, я лучше побуду с тобой.

Марго закрывает за собой дверь и торопливо подаёт ей салфетки. Значит, в список всех запахов, что её жена не выносит по случаю беременности, теперь входит ещё и баранина. 

― Я и сама буду ждать, когда этот куст обовьёт весь монумент.

― Значит, это уже работает. Можешь буркнуть что-нибудь про неисправимые профессиональные привычки.

Марго уже представляет, какой насмешкой над старым замыслом Мэйсона будет всего одно, но такой ползучее и живучее растение, как тёрн. И как метафорично, что именно тёрн станет тем, что одолеет редчайший сорт мрамора и что даже если его сжечь, то повредится и статуя самого Мэйсона ― ведь как отмахиваться от подобных сравнений если речь идет об их живучей, из-за пережитой боли отрастившей шипы и выросшей посреди чужих смертей и практически на трупе врага любви?.. 

_«― Если вы хотите освобождения от всей боли, что приносит Ваш брат, Марго, вам будет лучше его самолично убить.  
Марго внимательно прошлась взглядом по лакированным носкам своих ботильонов и вдохнула аромат пропитавших шарф духов:_

_― Вы по-прежнему считаете, что я не продержусь на антидепрессантах? Вы же знаете, какие шрамы мне пришлось скрывать когда Мейсон узнал, что я тайно хожу вместо танцев к инструктору по каратэ.»_

― Он знал, Марго, он все это предусмотрел. То, что случилось, сблизило нас, ведь он очень аккуратно давил на мои старые раны.

Марго переворачивается на живот, вытягиваясь во весь рост. Живот у Аланы уже весь в штришках от растяжек, а сейчас уже выпирает прямо ей под бок.  
― Ты все равно простила, что я молчала о том, каков он на самом деле. 

Алана подпирает щёку кулаком:

― Он влёт просчитал, насколько легче нам будет друг с другом.

Марго вспоминает их спор про то, выгоден ли Лектеру шантаж их успешной семьи или же ему плевать, и тянется приобнять Алану не затёкшей рукой, глухо бурча сквозь ткань:  
― Я устала бояться ещё и его планов. Даже тех, где мы бы непременно сделали это вдвоём.

Алана придвигается поближе:  
― Думаю, он счёл неизящной шутку про Бонни и Клайда.

У неё очень мягкая, пахнущая тональником, щека, запах тянется до самой шеи, туда же, куда ее размеренно целует Алана. Марго порой думает, что её лицо такое на ощупь лишь из-за того, что в своё время успело размякнуть от частых слёз.

_«―Марго, зачем ты мне не сказала, что хочешь стать сильнее, а, Марго? Ох, смотри, я уже нашёл промокашку? Благодарю за истинно вкусный коктейль, сестричка! Твои слёзы порой лучше по вкусу, чем у прикованных к постели инструкторов»_

Это их не убило. Вместо этого мёртв Мэйсон, и они научились жить, невзирая на всю боль, сами. 

― Этот виски...

― Последняя бутылка. Из того, что ты не сказала вылить, я оставлю её напоследок.  
― Зачем? Ты же не собираешься пить то, куда Мэйсон клал промокашки с моими слезами?

― Нет, ты сама потом увидишь, заводи машину, вся прислуга спит.

И ту силу, что они обрели в поддержке друг друга, не смог одолеть даже вездесущий садизм и подозрительность Мэйсона Вёрджера. Просто раньше у Марго так не нашлась очень волевая союзница.

«― Слабая Марго, инертная Марго. Не зря же отец завещал всё мне. Уф, терпеть не могу, когда от твоей крови нужно отмывать перстни ― жёлтое золото как раз лучше сияет когда его оттеняет алый цвет»

― Марго, дыши глубже, мы почти приехали. Сторож нас впустит.

― У тебя кровь... На кольце.

― Царапина, я же не зря купила росток, чтобы он сломался. Марго, я тут, не уходи в себя, Марго. 

Сжатые от резкой остановки руки на руле, запах смятой в пальцах зелени и крови на обручальном кольце Аланы, сдавленное «Умф» из-за пинающегося в её животе ребёнка, морось пробивающегося сквозь туман в приоткрытое окно дождя ― это всё Марго пытается впитать, глядя на однотонно-серую в предрассветных потёмках дорогу. Отпускает.

― Кажется, я доставляю не к месту беременную пассажирку, ― вздыхает Марго, глядя на вытираемое салфеткой кольцо.

― Ганнибал называл золото высшим блаженством для ценящих роскошь. Он специально надевал тот перстень?

― Не обязательно. Ты же сама помнишь, как ему импонировала внезапность. 

― А моё кольцо...

― Считай небольшим подарком на свадьбу.

Алана улыбается ей в ответ и отводит взгляд к окну, за которым вырисовывается влажно поблескивающая, как облитая смолой, винтажная ограда. Тот, к кому они едут, в некотором смысле так и не присоединился к отцу. Фредерика тогда насмешливо отмахивалась, когда её назвали полным именем и довольно потягивала мартини из соломинки, записывая под суммой гонорара «в завещании он хотел, чтобы ему достался отдельный охраняемый склеп». Алана самолично показывала ей фото, где в блокноте точно сформулировали их заказ и помощь с псевдонимом для интернет-изданий.

«Задумайтесь над моим предложением, Марго, ведь многим жертвам домашней тирании нужно ещё и много времени, чтобы научиться жить дальше даже после долгожданной смерти их мучителей.»

Быть может, стоит и не сомневаться во всём остальном, что говорил ей, как поспешила одной из первых написать Лаундс в своей статье, «самый жестокий психопат нашей эпохи», но иногда Марго хочется ещё горше пожалеть о том, что она в свое время не решилась так подумать сама.

― В детстве я часто ворчала на братьев, что это не моё ― копаться в саду, но если что, то никто нам не скажет, что мы сажали на кладбище сорняк, ― Марго тихо кряхтит, орудуя лопаткой, пока Алана упирается ей в плечи, сгибая быстро устающие ноги.

Тёрн быстро обовьёт всю могилу, сделав невидимым и жалким памятник Мэйсону Вёрджеру, и быть может, когда они придут сюда с наследником на руках, его знавшие так мало о мире глаза выцепят лишь обвитый колючим кустарником силуэт, а они так ничего и не сделают, чтобы спасти ни его, ни надгробие.

― Тогда это самый лучший сорняк, что я видела. Корзинка не тяжелая?

Алана хмыкает, ставя свою ношу на землю.

― Не переусердствуй с опёкой.

Марго приоткрывает корзинку, доставая вино:

― Отходи. Можешь пока подумать, что я готовлюсь быть хорошей мамочкой.

Алана переступает по дорожке, обеспокоенно выглядывая из-за дверцы склепа ― её может и задеть, но это как раз то, через что они должны пройти вместе.

― Ты думал, что я не буду свободна, ты ошибался, ― начинает Марго, ― Ты думал, я без тебя ― ничто. Ты решил, что я как и все должна лить по тебе слёзы, вписывая в завещание условия своих похорон...

Алана вслушивается, задвигая профессиональную отчуждённость куда подальше ― сейчас её любимой нужны уши жены, той, что поняла её, а не «специалистки с гештальтподходом». Хотя примерно то же она сейчас и делает.

―... Это ― не пролитые на могиле по тебе слёзы, Мэйсон. Это ― слёзы от всего пережитого из-за тебя Ада. Получи и распишись, ублюдок.

**Дзынь!**

Алана предусмотрительно отворачивается. На разлетевшуюся вдребезги бутылку она не обращает внимания, подходя с фонариком к Марго.

―... Теперь я в разы сильнее чувствую, что он мёртв.

Алана обнимает её настолько тесно, насколько позволяет выпирающий живот:

― Меня это тоже успокаивает.

Дальше они молчат: нужно время, чтобы найти слова, объявить друг другу их персональную метку, что всё кончилось.

Алана видит, как подрагивают отдающие ей именной бокал пальцы и сама открывает термос. Чай без сахара вместо спиртного, но не суть ― главное, что они пьют за их надежду на будущее: Алане ещё вчера сказали, что будет мальчик, хотя кто им помеха в жизни друг с другом?

Стараясь, чтобы у них ничего не пролилось, они коротко чокаются и кивают друг другу:

― За светлое будущее новых Вёрджеров, которым не помешает никакое прошлое.

Они пьют, лаская друг друга взглядами, точно в первый раз: медленно, любуясь и отмалчиваясь.

Небо сереет сквозь расступившийся, точно пропуская лично их для приватного общения с мёртвыми, туман.

Переступая озябшими ногами, Марго держит бокал на весу:

― Ну вот. Как раз своеобразный пикник.

Алана, опережая Марго, отрывисто поправляет на себе платок.

― Тогда зря ты не взяла ещё и плед в машине, здесь холодней, чем снаружи.

Марго благодарна ей ― и за такую безбашенную, на первый взгляд, идею, и за перелитый, но разделённый на двоих чай из термоса, за вытертые от крови кольца и за политый любимым мэйсоновым вином тёрн вокруг подножия его памятнику в полный рост.

― Забота о жёнах и примерно не пьющих вина матерях, не так ли? 

― Тогда я не подхожу под идеальную семью из пятидесятых.

― Вот и прекрасно. Твоему отцу уже прекрасно вращается в гробу.

Марго тихо смеётся: 

― Не слышу грохота с другого конца кладбища. Ну...

― Вот теперь я считаю, что после такого ты начнёшь исцеляться на глазах. Открывай.

Марго достаёт из кармана оставленные сторожу под залог и деньги о молчании ключи и отпирает тайник. Официально здесь покоится гроб, его везли под зорким прицелом телекамер, но на самом деле захоронить решили лишь урну, что осталась торчать в склепе с незакопанной крышкой, чей шифр на параноидально заготовленном для такого случая замке не составило труда подобрать. Марго его потом закроет, не желая вызывать подозрений, в случае чего это расценят как хулиганство, штраф за которое ей не страшно заплатить, а сейчас ― всего одно движение и один отразившийся от стен склепа звук.

― Тьфу.

Опираясь на дверь, Алана и сама готова рассмеяться:

― Всё просто.

Марго оборачивается со слезами, что стоят в глазах, едва видимым прахом брата на крышке и кончиках пальцев, с улыбкой облегчения, как после долго мучившей боли:

― Даже не пришлось плевать на могилу.


End file.
